1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the saccharide derivatives of protocatechualdehyde, the method for their preparation, and the use of said derivatives as an anti-inflammatory agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, protocatechualdehyde is attracting attention as an anti-cancer agent (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 55-51018), as an anti-inflammatory agent (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58-83619), and as a nephritis remedy (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 59-196818).
In in-vitro tests, it has proved that protocatechualdehyde, even at a low concentration level, shows a suitable effect of an anti-inflammatory agent that has a pharmacological action of inhibiting leukocytic migration, blood platelet agglutination, and the like; however, in the case of in vivo tests, a large does of protocatechualdehyde must be administered over a long period due to a higher metabolic rate, in order to obtain a significant pharmacological effect, and moreover, the aldehyde portion of the protocatechualdehyde compound poses excitation and oxidizability problems.